


Suledin

by Raicheda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Ancient elves trapped in modern world, Body Horror, Dragon age storyline, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Dislocated Souls and Many Others, M/M, MGiT, Modern Girl in Thedas, Quotes Galore, and a million voices, and many many more - Freeform, if i think of any others i'll put them in authors notes, seriously go read dislocated souls first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: There was once three children of Arlathan, close friends and always together; One day something happened and they were reborn into the modern world with their memories intact, the three, now siblings struggled with their Humanity, but to each they managed in their own way, sticking together through thick and thin, until..."Ir Abelas, Falon'Din enasal enaste... Ir Suledin Nadas""Now I must endure"





	Suledin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dislocated Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147562) by [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain). 



> I don't own Dragon age Obviously, Just a fan here, writing in my own Raichedian style, meaning quotes galore, Research, Language flare, songs here and there, Plenty of grammer and spelling mistakes, cos seriously spell check makes mistakes too and I know nothing bout grammer, maybe some torture, definitely upsetting my favourite characters, ... okay I'm lying there will be torture, Psychological, emotional, social, physical torture, the whole nine yards, you happy, no, then I guess your around for the romance huh, *evil laugh*

**Suledin**  
A Dragon Age Fanfiction

A Raichedian Style Story

 **We started dying before the snow,**  
**And like the snow,**  
**We continued to fall.”**  
~ Louise Erdrich, Tracks

**Prologue: Then there was one**

 

There were three of us, and we were just children when our world ended as we knew it. When we arrived, and began again, there were still three of us. Through trials, fear and hardships, there were always three of us.

The story is a famous one Now worshipped, now dismissed  
Rehearsed and trawled for meanings  
That may well not exist  
The demon at the story's heart  
The cuckoo in the nest  
Gives little of himself away  
Which is of course why you will stay  
In case he falters, should betray  
By whom or what possessed

These are the facts of the matter  
These are the names in the case  
This is the story, the passion  
The time and the place

"Fenadhis* Crysta, I'm Trying To Watch, Move Your Fat Ass"

" It's not Fat, it's Muscle, Have you seen my car keys?"

The devil incarnate or-

"They're on the mantel, God you do this every time I want to watch a movie"

-his way of life His motives - they're all news

"Damnit, They're not here, Ashara* Can I borrow your Katana?"

"What do you want my sword for-Oh right sorry, Yeah, They're in My Leather jacket, Be careful with my baby now okay"

 _The man inspires a thousand lies_  
The lover takes his choice  
Remaining coldly in control  
Aware that sadly, on the whole  
It is the fool who bares his soul  
I'll give the Man a voice.

"Hey Christa, Heading out?"

"Yes Dinlaselan*, I have work, And I'm running Late"

"Ah, Dareth Shiral Lethallan*"

"Later"

 

14 years, it's been 14 Long years since we arrived in this world, we're not sure how, or why, I think we died but I can't be sure, one moment we were there then BANG we were here, three best friends reborn as triplets, memories fully intact.

Dinlaselan, My brother tries to keep as much of our former culture and what we were before, we don't make it easy for him, and he's frustrated, he wants to return but, we don't know how.

Ashara, My sister loves the technology here, and the music especially, well actually I think she's just got a crush on every mature, but young looking male celebrity out there, her current being.. urgh whats his name. cliff, cliff something, Never mind, she also wishes to return though, if only for the luxury and the return of our selves.

And then theres me, Unlike my brother and sister who refused to part with their original names for their rebirth, after a long debate and bouts of self loathing, I gave mine up, i rejected my old name, not of some misplaced sense of duty, or because forbid their be something I want to forget from my old life, no.

No, I I chose to take on the new one because, I had no hope, because I wasn't me, and because I couldn't be ME! not like this.

Because, we're not ourselves, and I fear we never will be again.

The colours in this world are dim and dulled.  
The food is Bland and Salty.  
The Water Is gritty The Magic is Weaker than weak,  
it's barely even a whisper  
and then theres us,  
Once Proud, Young, Immortal Elvhen,  
and now,  
Now we are Round eared,  
Graceless, crude humans

  
And if we're lucky we may live to be 100 years here, And I am Hating,  
I have looked in the mirror everyday, And I am Haunted,  
I don't know how I know it but I do, I just know, that Elvhenan is gone. And I feel Hopeless

 

There were three of us, and we were just children when our world ended as we knew it.

And we were three, but that soon became one.

 

"Ir Abelas* Falon'Din enasal enaste*"

 

And I will always remember that day, that day when I returned to a house aflame. That day when I lost the last bit of elvhen in me, It was the day they died, and as three became one for the first time, I realised.

I don't want to die alone.

...

"Ir Suledin Nadas"

But I am alone, Now I must Endure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a message or something, I know what I want from this, and if the general idea is liked enough of ancient elves being stuck in modern world before going back to thedas i'll release the next chapter.  
> _________________________oOo_________________________  
> *Fenahdis: Wolfs cock, Wolfs Dick, etc  
> *Ashara: she who is on a great journey. From the words: asha (woman) + ara (self journey)  
> *Dinlaselan: One who is defiant, or one who refuses. From the words: dinlasos (defiance) + lan (person)  
> *Dareth shirall: Farewell, literally Safe Journey  
> *Lethallin/Lethallan/Lethallen: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar; generally, lethallin is used for males while lethallan is used for females; lethallen has been stated to be the appropriate gender neutral term unless otherwise stated later in canon, though it is likely to remain the same  
> *Ir abelas: I am sorry or I am filled with sorrow  
> *Falon’Din enasal anaste: A prayer for the deceased  
> * Ir Suledin Nadas: Ir (I am) Suledin (The concept of finding strength in enduring loss or pain, Endure) Nadas (Inevitability, something that Must be, used as an expression of obligation, i.e “Must”) in which case it is usually Mala suledin nadas: Now you must endure. But from what I understand, Mala means You/ Your as such I believe replacing Mala with Ir Turns it from Now you must endure to, Now I Must Endure. At least I hope I have it right.  
> References:  
> FenXShiral  
> http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language  
> Cliff Richards Heathcliff - A Misunderstood Man


End file.
